


Like Him

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Prunelle worries over his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Him

Gaston smiled, running his fingers though the dark hair of their daughter.

She mumbled in her sleep, burying her face in Léon's jumper.

 

"She looks so much like you," Gaston remarked.

 

"What?" his husband asked. "Me?"

 

"Who else?"

 

Léon gave a look to Gaston who was nuzzled next to him on their sofa.

 

"To be honest, I don't see much of myself in her." He added almost inaudibly: "Which might be for the best."

 

"Non sense," Gaston huffed. "She's half you, and she takes after you so much."

 

"Mmh?" the girl mumbled.

 

"Time to go to bed," Léon told the girl.

 

"Mmh, I'm not tired," she protested through her yawn but followed her Papa to brush her teeth.

 

After tucking her to bed Léon returned to the living room with plans to continue reading his book. His husband had other plans however, and cuddled up on him.

 

"What did you mean?" Gaston asked.

 

Léon made attempts to continue reading his book and ignore the man flopped over him. "When?"

 

"Just now."

 

When Léon didn't answer, Gaston said: "You know, it's pretty difficult to pinpoint it. At what point I fell in love with you."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I think I was in love with you for a long time," Gaston said. "When we worked together, maybe even before Fantasio left. I wanted you to notice me. I guess there were all these things I saw in you that I wanted to have in a way, you know? I always thought you had it all under control. That you had it all figured out."

 

"I must have been a disappointment then."

 

"I can't tell you when I fell in love with you, or even when I realized I was in love with you. You know, there was no one real moment like that but... There is another kind of moment."

 

Léon gave up on pretending to read. "Hm?"

 

"You had been trying to get the contracts signed. I had been working in my room, building this automated birdfeeder for Aunt Hortense's garden, and I heard Demesmaeker yelling his usual stuff, and running away fuming.

 

"And you were nowhere to be seen but it was easy enough to guess where you were, so I walked to the conference room, fully expecting you to yell at me, and fully prepared to defend myself. After all I had done nothing wrong. And I stepped in to the conference room, and you sat there, and instead of saying anything just looked so _tired_."

 

"I can't even remember what that particular day was. It happened a lot."

 

"It wasn't anything special. But I might have been in love with you before that but back then I realized I wanted to _know_ you."

 

"Hm."

 

"It had never really crossed my mind you didn't always just bounce back." Gaston rested his chin on Léon's chest. "I... was probably really selfish."

 

"Hmh. Yes," Léon said. "Not that I necessarily made really the effort to understand you either..."

 

"But you see? I did want to understand you. At that moment I realized I didn't really know you, and that maybe I should try a bit... not _harder,_ but differently. And it wasn't just that I wanted to be with you, I wanted to make the effort to have something with you."

 

Léon thought back to what had started this discussion. "Olivie?"

 

"Just the most obvious example. Also the best and most significant one, but I mean all of it. Being here like this, waking up next to you-"

 

Gaston frowned. "I dunno if I'm explaining it well, it seemed much clearer in my head. But my point is, you were worth knowing."

 

"I think... I get what you're saying," Léon said. "But there are some things that I worry about, with Olivie. Because sometimes I can see myself in her and I'm afraid if she inherits all the wrong things-"

 

"Léon, didn't we agree she was what the best example of all the things we have made together?"

 

"Hm, I suppose..."

 

"So? No problem then." Gaston grinned.

 

Despite himself, Léon let a slight smile to his lips. "Gaston, sometimes I really think I need to worry for two."

 

"It all works out then, doesn't it? It all balances out. And Olivie is a mix of two so a perfect balance of everything."

 

"I would argue that's not how it works, but I think you sort of convinced me."

 

 

 


End file.
